Operation: NEW
by Lexiroxification
Summary: Abigail has been feeling upset since Nigel had left. Every year they had a tradition where they would watch the countdown on New Years in his room, they can't do that because he's gone. But will he make a return?


**Operation: N.E.W**

**New**

**Exciting**

**Wonders**

It was December 31st. The year was coming to an end. You could feel the excitment lurking into the air. Tonight thousands of millions of people would be counting down. Chills would be running down their spines as the clock ticked. Everyone would be setting up party decorations for the big event in their tree houses, everyone but Numbuh 5.

"Where the heck is Numbah 5?!" Numbuh 4 asked annoyed that she wasn't here to help.

"You know she's upset about you know who!" Numbuh 2 replied.

"Ya! Remember when Numbuh 1 left and he went to space and stuff!" Numbuh 3 giggled.

Both of the boys covered her mouth. They didn't want to Numbuh 5 to hear Numbuh 3, it would only make her more upset.

"Pipe down Numbah 3!" Numbuh 4 hissed.

"Yeah, your going to make her sob even more!" Numbuh 2 yelled-whispered.

"Oopsie!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed.

Numbuh 5 was on her bed as she held what was most precious to her, Numbuh 1's sunglasses. He gave them to her when he left. She was in charge of Sector V. She loathed this day in paticular. Every year the two would watch the countdown on his TV. It was something they started when they were younger. This year she couldn't do it, because he was gone. She was in a tough position right now. All she wanted is for him to come back. This was the year she was going to admit her true feelings towards her leader. It felt like his departure went by in a flash. She knew Numbuh 1 had to take the oppurtunity, and she respected that. She just wanted to see him one more time. Only tonight in fact. She would do anything just to see his ocean blue eyes.

Everybody was Sector V's tree house. This year they had to set up the party. There was snacks, food, and entertainment. Everybody was having a great time. Some kids already fell asleep. Some kids just stared at the clock, thinking it would make time go faster. Most of them were chatting and dancing on the dance floor. Sector V were the only ones that were missing, they were trying to cheer up Numbuh 5.

"C'mon Numbah 5! Ya _have _ to party with us! It's coming to an end of tha year, you have to take it in!" Numbuh 4 presuaded

Numbuh 5 was hidden under her covers, she didn't want to come out because she didn't want her team mates to see her crying. She wasn't the type to cry.

"Yeah! There's cake and chips and I have my Have A Happy New Year Rainbow Monkey!" Numbuh 3 sqeauled in excitment.

"Maybe Later." Numbuh 5 mumbled.

They all left her room. She needed some time alone, even though she spent most of her days alone. She arose from hiding. She wiped her tears off her ebony cheeks. It was currently 11:38. It was almost time. She decided to turn on her TV. She wanted to count down at least. She snuggled up in her blankets, making herself comfortable. She watched the crowd in time square. Rhianna was her song _Stay. _ Numbuh 5 could relate to the song a lot. It reminded her of Numbuh 1. She looked up at her clock, 11:50. She was spending her New Years without Numbuh 1, she was incredibly sad. They started the countdown on the TV. Numbuh 5 started to cheer herself up with looking at the photo Numbuh 1 gave her before he left. They were on the beach and Numbuh 1 tripped over a rock. He accidently kissed her cheek while she was posing for a photo Numbuh 2 was taking. She smiled at the picture. Then she looked back at the TV. 60 seconds. She counted down in her head. _50, 40, 30, 20, 10._ 10 seconds were left. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

"Happy New Years Abby." A mysterious voice called out.

She jumped and she saw someone she didnt expect to see. Numbuh 1.

"N-numbuh 1 you are supposed to be in space and stuff, a-and they said you could never come back!" Numbuh 5 said shocked.

He put his index finger on her soft lips. He kissed her. Now she was completely shocked. She took the kiss in. She wrapped her arms around his neck. This was all the girl ever wanted.

"I didn't like the GKND. I missed you and the rest of the guys. It wasn't right putting all the pressure on you. I should've thought about my decision of leaving before I left. It all just happened so, quickly." Numbuh 1 said with sorrow.

She just hugged him tightly like Numbuh 3 would with a Rainbow Monkey. She didn't care if the whole world saw her. She hugged him like he was one of her precious caramels.

"And, I get to stay," Numbuh 1 smiled.

"W-what?!" Numbuh 5 whispered-screamed.

"Shhh," Numbuh 1 said. He wanted this moment to last.

He hugged her tightly. He always cared for her. They were best friends since they 5!

"I promise I will never, ever, leave you again." Numbuh 1 said.

She felt comfortable and safe. It felt good to be reunited with him. The moment lasted for 10 minutes, until a familar group of people walked in.

"NUMBUH 1?!" Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4 yelled in unison.

The two looked towards their comrades. They figured out he was back. They all ran to him and hugged him. He embraced the hug and returned on back.

"Everything feels complete." Numbuh 5 whispered.

"Happy New Year guys, this year will be different. I'm going to rebuild our self-esteem as a team." Numbuh 1 implied.

"Don't ya eva leave us like that!" Numbuh 4 screeched.

"Yeah! You don't know how depressed we were!" Numbuh 2 chimed in.

Numbuh 5 was the first to put her hand in. Then Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 1. It felt so good to do that, because the missing puzzle piece was back, and the puzzle was completed.

**{The ending is corny I know. I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. *Tear* I still miss Numbuh 1 to this day. Excuse me while I go cry for a few hours... Btw, I will update the KND Games I just need to update my computer for a while. Bye!}**


End file.
